This invention relates to an electrical connector having a shell fitted over a housing.
As related art, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2593552 (JP-Y) (Patent Document 1) describes an outer conductor of a coaxial connector, which is formed into a hollow cylindrical shape by bending a metal plate.
The outer conductor is formed by bending the metal plate and butting and joining both end sides thereof together. One of the end sides of the metal plate has a dovetailed projecting portion with a widened end and the other end side has a corresponding cutout portion, wherein the dovetailed projecting portion is fitted into the cutout portion with no space therebetween so that both are joined together. The outer conductor has portions applied with a crushing process near the end sides of the metal plate.
On the other hand, as another related art, Japanese Patent No. 3803837 (JP-B) (Patent Document 2) describes an electrical connector having a metal shell fitted over a housing.
The shell is formed by bending a metal plate into a hollow rectangular parallelepiped. Both end portions of the metal plate are overlapped with each other to form a joined portion at the bottom of the shell. The thickness of the joined portion is substantially equal to that of the other part of the metal plate.
One of the end portions of the metal plate is pressed to a thickness half that of the metal plate to thereby form a stepped joining edge portion and the other end portion is also pressed to a thickness half that of the metal plate to thereby form a stepped joining edge portion. These joining edge portions are overlapped and joined together to form the joined portion.
In Patent Document 1, the thickness of each of the end sides of the metal plate is equal to that of the other part of the metal plate. Therefore, there is a problem that when the outer conductor is required to have a greater strength against a load such as a pinch force, the coaxial connector cannot ensure a structurally sufficient strength.
In Patent Document 2, the thickness of each of the joining edge portions of the metal plate is half that of the other part of the metal plate. Therefore, since the thickness of the joined portion is equal to that of the other part of the metal plate, there is a problem that it is not possible to obtain a structurally sufficient strength required for the shell.
Further, in Patent Document 2, since both end portions of the metal plate are each pressed to the thickness half that of the other part of the metal plate by a crushing process, there is a problem that the shape and material are limited.